


An Insistent Reward

by MeChewChew



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aymeric de Borel, Cuckolding, Light Bondage, M/M, Switch Estinien Wyrmblood, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Gaius van Baelsar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Gaius brings Estinien back to Ishgard and Aymeric is insistent that he be rewarded for bringing their dear dragoon home.Estinien has a great idea for a reward.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Gaius van Baelsar, Aymeric de Borel/Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood, Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	An Insistent Reward

“You brought Estinien home,” Ser Aymeric is positively glowing from where he sits behind his desk, thrumming with energy in barely concealed excitement. “How could we ever repay you?”

“I do not need repayment for something that was not my intention,” Gaius shifts his weight onto one leg, a hand on his hip as he looks between Aymeric then Estinien, who stands like a shadow next to the Lord Commander.

“I insist,” Aymeric raises his hands up towards him, “even had it been coincidence, Ishgard is glad to have one of its protectors home.”

Estinien frowns next to him, doesn’t say anything to refute him. Not when Aymeric is in such high spirits.

Gaius sighs and shakes his head. “I do not need anything, Ser A-”

“I know.”

Estinien cuts them both off in their conversation and puts a hand on Aymeric’s shoulder, squeezes firmly before traveling behind him and up to his neck, dipping under his collar just slightly. If Gaius had any confusion to whom Estinien was answering, he certainly did not now.

Aymeric freezes where he sits, looks up at Estinien with doubt.

“Come, Lord Commander, Black Wolf.” 

-

He’s ushered into a connecting room, a bedroom for late nights is what he assumes before he’s pushed back against the door and assaulted by harsh lips against his.

His hand finds it way into white hair and pulls. Estinien all but growls, gives a glare that would intimidate an ordinary man. But Gaius is no ordinary man and a simple look from him has Estinien staying put. He glances towards the Lord Commander, twiddling his thumbs and hovering besides them, unsure of what to do.

He looks back to Estinien and flicks his head towards the other elezen. “Is this anyway to treat your dear lover?”

Estinien bristles but doesn’t give a verbal response.

“Perhaps I should show you then.” Gaius pushes him towards Aymeric. “Strip. Both of you.”

Estinien goes with a grumble, but Gaius watches as his hand wraps gently around the back of Aymeric’s neck and draws him in for a kiss. Not bruising like it was with himself, he notes. There’s a flurry of movement and hands expertly unclasp armor and laces until they’re both laid bare. A dark blush rests against Aymeric’s cheeks and he presses himself against Estinien, head nestled into the crook of his neck. Estinien, on the other hand, seems unbothered by his state of dress in the presence of a guest.

Gaius muses to himself and steps over. He runs a hand through Aymeric’s hair, finds himself giving a small smile when blue eyes peek up at him.

He is going to wreck this man.

But first, he guides Aymeric’s head up, careful not to push like he would with Estinien, and draws him into a kiss. Soft. Chaste. Until Aymeric’s lashes flutter and close. Then, he pulls him into his arms, lavishes him with attention until he’s melting into his hold. He glances over at Estinien, flicks his gaze from him to down himself, and the other comes over and starts undressing him.

With the last of his garments and boots off, Estinien breaks them apart and pushes him to sit on the edge of the bed. The dragoon gets on his knees and moves to wrap a hand around his cock, half erect, and Gaius swats it away. Estinien glowers and nips at his shaft with his lips. Gaius hisses and turns his attention back to Aymeric, beckoning him over with a wave of the hand until he’s seated beside Estinien on the other side of his cock.

It doesn’t take long for him to follow suit, licking and mouthing at his shaft alongside Estinien until Gaius is fully hard and wanting. Estinien moves up to the head, wraps his tongue around the tip and has the audacity to look up at him as he flicks at it, teasing him until Gaius groans and thrusts forward. Estinien smirks and takes his time taking the head into his mouth, lips stretched wide and cheekbones hollowed as he sucks around it.

Gaius resists the urge to thrust again, let’s out a low moan as Estinien bobs up and down while Aymeric licks around his shaft, peppering it until he eventually mouths around his balls when Estinien decides to swallow more of him. Between the heat and tightness of Estinien’s mouth, Gaius can’t help it anymore. He grips the back of Estinien’s head, pulls him forward until he chokes and nearly collides with Aymeric. Estinien doesn’t resist, let’s Gaius fuck his mouth and swallows the precum down his throat. He doesn’t have a choice either ways.

It’s not until his cock twitches that he pulls Estinien back with a tug on his hair. He releases his cock with a wet pop, saliva and precum mixing together to gloss his lips and drip down his chin. Black nearly overtakes steel eyes and Aymeric licks up his shaft and pulls Estinien in for a messy kiss. Their tongues meet before their lips do, gliding over the tip of Gaius’ cock and taking it between their mouths in a wanton display of lust. Eyes half lidded, lips red, a deep flush on both of their faces has Gaius moaning at the sight. His cock twitches again and the two lap at it, tongues nearly fighting in their haste.

“Enough,” he groans and painstakingly stands up and pulls his cock away. “Get on the bed.”

He watches them shuffle on, slaps Estinien’s ass hard and earns a yelp. They settle and look up at him, waiting for instruction. Gaius leans down to wrap his arms around both of their waists, flips them over and hauls them back so their asses are up.

“Oil.”

Aymeric leans forward to pull a vial from a drawer, passes it back behind him for Gaius to take.

“Good boy.”

Aymeric bristles and Gaius watches his ears flush and crawl down his neck.

He uncorks the bottle and covers his fingers in the oil before popping it closed and setting it aside. The two beneath him release a gasp when Gaius places his hands between their ass cheeks, rubbing against their holes with just the slightest push, teasing them until they push back in frustration.

He chuckles and thrusts one finger in, listening to their gasps as he pushes in to the knuckle. They’re both pliant under him, easily accommodating another finger. He fingers them slowly at first, waits for them to loosen their guard before attempting to slide in a third one. Aymeric is the first to moan as Gaius curls his fingers and presses against his pleasure spot. Estinien is stubborn, grunts and holds back until Gaius focuses on him and targets him fast and hard until he loosens his tongue and releases a moan into the bed sheets. Gaius finger fucks them until they’re writhing on the sheets, toes curling and backs taut. It fills him with a heat to watch as they reach out to each other, squeezing their hands together and turning their heads until they’re in a sloppy kiss. His finger rubs just right into Aymeric and the boy cries into Estinien’s mouth, ass reeling back towards him seeking more.

Gaius pulls his fingers out of them both with a squelch and steps back to haul Estinien off the bed. Aymeric collapses onto the mattress, turns his head to watch Gaius shove Estinien into an arm chair and grab belts and loose laces from their clothing to tie Estinien down, hands behind his back so he can’t touch himself. Estinien’s cock is hard and red, stands proudly up against his hips as he growls at him.

Gaius ignores the growl in favor of Aymeric, turning him onto his back and pulling him to the edge of the mattress, their backs to Estinien. He pulls Aymeric’s legs up and spreads them until they hook around his arms. The elezen looks up at him with a fierce flush, eyes bright. Gaius guides his cock to his hole and pushes in, relishes in the way that Aymeric gasps in surprise and immediately whines, squeezes down on him even as Gaius stretches him further.

Aymeric winds his arms around Gaius’ and digs his nails into muscle, moans incoherently as Gaius plows him into the mattress at a relentless pace. He’s wider than Estinien, presses against him in just the right spot with each thrust, and he feels  _ so full. _

“You’re being so good,” Gaius says, places a chaste kiss on his cheek in time with a thrust.

Aymeric absolutely mewls at the praise, sings for him in a series of moans as Gaius pounds onto him and whispers into his ear.

Estinien struggles in his bondage behind them, cock throbbing between his legs as he watches Gaius’ cock stretch Aymeric with each thrust, listens to Aymeric’s moans cut off to a muffle when Gaius kisses him and swallows any noise. Estinien aches and writhes as he watches Gaius’ hips stutter, watches Aymeric’s legs shake, and he knows what’s coming next.

Aymeric cries out wantonly, convulses and tries to squeeze his legs shut to no avail, and Gaius pounds into him without mercy, grunts out his own pleasure as Aymeric cries under him, lashes wet and eyes rolling up as he comes all over himself. Gaius fucks him through his orgasm and Estinien watches as seed drips out between Aymeric’s hole and Gaius’ cock, watching it pool on the sheets and down the bed when Gaius pulls out.

The older man lets Aymeric’s legs down, closes them, and gently nudges a hand behind them and another under his back to shift him to lay properly on the bed. Aymeric shivers and whines and Gaius lays a chaste kiss on his lips to placate him.

Then, he turns his attention back to Estinien, an eyebrow raised as if this were a typical situation. Estinien wants  _ out _ . He pulls against the belts again, tries to slip through when Gaius steps up to him, and barely spreads his legs apart fast enough when Gaius slams a foot down between them and onto the chair.

Estinien smirks up at him, flexes his muscles in his strain to get out, and Gaius puts his foot back onto the rug, steps closer to him until his flaccid cock pats against his face. And Estinien is nothing but a brat, turns his face away.

“Fine,” Gaius’ lip curls up, “stay here all night then. I don’t care.”

He’s about to step away when Estinien surges forward and takes the head of his cock into his mouth, looking up at him challengingly as he swirls his tongue around it.

“That’s right,” Gaius grabs a fistful of his hair, pulls on it until pain prickles at his head, and Estinien does nothing but moan and swallow his cock further.

Gaius alternates between pulling at his hair and scratching his head, makes Estinien work for it until his mouth is tired and lazing. Then, when his cock finally hardens just the slightest again, he has two hands on Estinien, pushing him forward as he face fucks him. Estinien gurgles and chokes around him, throat convulsing around him when Gaius holds him flat against his groin until Estinien nearly passes out then pulls out again to give him one breath before forcing him down again.

It’s not until he’s fully erect that he finally lets go and chuckles at the sight of Estinien’s red lips and swollen cock. “You whore.”

Estinien whines just the slightest and shifts around.

“Beg me to fuck you.”

Estinien seals his mouth shut, looks up at him defiantly, as expected.

“Fine. I’m sure your lover could take another load without you.”

Aymeric whimpers from where he watches from the bed and Estinien bites his lip, grinds his teeth together a moment later.

“Fuck me,” Estinien says lowly, tries to push himself forward.

“I can’t hear you,” Gaius shakes his head, “must be my old age.”

Estinien growls and glowers at him, repeats himself a step louder, “fuck me.”

Gaius kneels down and lays a hot hand on his inner thigh, thumb caressing just under Estinien’s cock. “A favor should be asked nicer, should it not?”

Estinien bristles and tries to close his legs, but Gaius’ other hand clamps then open, the hand near his cock sliding down to rub over his ass hole. He hisses and a whimper escapes his throat. Gaius only smiles tauntingly and pushes two fingers back in, searches for that place that makes-

Estinien moans.

Gaius presses on, continues goading him until he finally huffs and asks quietly.

“Please,” he breathes out, red spreading across his face in his embarrassment.

“Please what?” Gaius responds in kind.

“Please, fuck me!” Estinien growls, hips stuttering forward into his hand.

Gaius pulls his fingers out roughly with a smirk and bends him over to undo the ties around him. He drags him up by an arm and before he can get bit, he pushes Estinien onto the bed, wrangles him until he’s on his hands and knees, legs between Aymeric’s, arms holding himself up beside his head. He knocks Estinien’s legs open with his own and shifts Aymeric’s legs to the sides to make room.

“Don’t be rude, give your lover a kiss. He has missed you terribly.”

Two arms wrap around Estinien’s neck and bring him down into a kiss. His back dips down and Gaius can’t help but place both of his palms of Estinien’s ass, squeezing and kneading until he whines, watching the red marks his fingers leave that will bruise come tomorrow.

Gaius lines his cock up and pushes in slowly, hands sliding up to Estinien hips to pull him back into him until they’re pressed up right against each other. He readjusts his grip on Estinien and with one thrust, Gaius pushes him down so the two elezens rub against each other.

Estinien’s arms wrap under Aymeric’s head as their kiss turns into a mess of moans and gasps and Gaius is relentless as he pounds into the dragoon. Legs spread wider and nails leave scathing marks on Estinien’s back as the two frot against and each other. 

Gaius huffs, grabs a fistful of white hair, and pulls  _ hard. _

Estinien goes up with a howl, hands coming back to dig into Gaius’ thighs and ride against his cock desperately. Then, there’s a warm hand around his cock and Estinien barely has the capacity to peak his gaze down to see Aymeric on one elbow reach out to stroke him.

He hisses at the sensation, assaulted by pleasure from the front and back, and there’s nowhere to escape. The hand still at his hip slides down and nudges Aymeric’s hand off of him.

And suddenly he’s being pushed down and there’s heat squeezing down on his cock and his voice mixes together with Aymeric’s in a broken chorus of lust.

He slips in so easily, feels how wet Aymeric still is from Gaius’ come, feels how  _ sloppy _ his lover is after being taken by another man. Hips strain to push off the bed to meet Estinien’s cock and Aymeric reaches forward again to pull Estinien’s head against his shoulder, cradling it between his arms and tugging on his hair when he presses inside him just right.

“Estinien,” he gasps breathlessly, desperately.

“Aymeric,” Estinien mumbles back, mouthing against his neck and peppering it in kisses until Aymeric quakes.

Gaius surges forward and flattens Estinien onto Aymeric, pounds into him until he’s cursing the Twelve. And Gaius doesn't stop. He continues his brutal pace as much as Aymeric cries that it’s too much, continues into the heat that is Estinien’s ass until both boys are mewling under him uninhibited, moans a mess of gasps and keening, legs shaking as they fall onto the bed without strength.

“Come.” Gaius orders.

And they follow his command beautifully.

Estinien’s moan muffles halfway through and Gaius can only presume he’s dug his canines into Aymeric’s shoulder based on the way he gasps and squeezes his eyes shut. As much as Estinien clamps down on him, Gaius fucks him thoroughly, grits his teeth together and concentrates until Estinien whines in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Only then does Gaius let his guard down and come inside Estinien with a low moan, coating his insides with seed until it starts dripping out his hole.

With a deep sigh, he pulls out and settles back on his ankles and runs a hand through his hair to push it back. Aymeric and Estinien are, simply put, a puddle on the bed. The dragoon has managed to gather enough energy to pull out of his lover, but only that. Gaius leaves them flopped on one another and takes in the sight of come dribbling out of their holes, gliding down their skin until it forms a small pool on the sheets.

Their bodies give residual shakes from overstimulation and there’s little to no words spoken between them, only the occasional soft whine or a quiet kiss shared between them.

Gaius gets off the bed and comes back with a warm rag. He pushes Estinien to roll off of his lover then starts running down Aymeric’s chest with the towel, prying legs apart when he starts closing them out of modesty. “There’s nothing that I haven’t seen by now, boy.” Aymeric whimpers and lies still through it, curling himself around Estinien’s arm once Gaius moves onto him. For once, Estinien is surprisingly pliant. Or, preoccupied, judging by the way he plants his face against Aymeric’s and the two nuzzle each other.

Gaius folds the rag and wipes himself down. Before he can turn to leave, Estinien’s hand latches onto his wrist and tugs hard. He stumbles back into the bed and suddenly hands are holding him down and pulling the blanket up. Estinien growls at him and he doesn’t even try to get back up. He shifts to wind his arms under their heads, letting them use his shoulders as a pillow. His hands find their way to their hips and he rubs soothingly. Aymeric and Estinien’s hands rest on his chest, intertwined, and he’s not sure who falls asleep first, but he  _ is _ sure that he will be sore tomorrow.

-

And just like clockwork, Gaius wakes up at the crack of dawn despite turning in late. There’s a weight on his chest and he opens his eyes to find black hair in his face. He sighs and tries to move his arm, but finds nails digging into the muscle as a warning.

“If you wake him, I will kill you,” Estinien growls lowly, head still resting on his shoulder, eyes shut.

Gaius let’s out a long breath and settles back into the bed, staring up at the ceiling and tracing shapes onto Aymeric’s back as he mourns his lost morning.

_‘Such devastation...'_ he internally sighs, _'this was not my intention.'_  


**Author's Note:**

> new year new ship ;)
> 
> yell at me on twitter @incorrectelezen or @mechewchew


End file.
